7 Kids, 3 Books
by Animation101
Summary: When Joe goes to Gravity Falls for the summer, He just wants a normal vacation. Too bad, He chose Gravity Falls where you can trust no one.
1. An Odd Welcome

**This is my first story, so don't judge me bro!**

**I don`t own Gravity Falls **

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 1: An Odd Welcome**

**Joe P.O.V**

The sign said Gravity Falls. _Odd Name_ I thought. I then thought of last week. My parents had sent me here to visit my cousins who had moved here 2 years ago. The bus arrived at my stop and I got off. I was then visited by 3 Smiles and a frown. They were my four cousins. Kristen was the one with brown hair and was 13. Blake and Harold were the two blond kids who were only 10. Then there was Scott. He was 12, had brown hair, wore glasses, and was a total smart-alec. He has like the nerd version of me.

I was then tackled by Blake and Harold. "Hi Joe!" "Hi Joe!" They said over and over. "Okay guys. Nice to see you too." I choked out. As they got off me, I greeted Kristen and Scott. "Hi Kristen." I then sighed and said "And Scott." Before Scott could throw me with one of his insults Kristen stopped him before he could. "How about we show Joe the town after he unpacks." Said Kristen.

We began to walk to toward the house. But, Then I heard whispering. I turned around to see who was behind me. No one was there. I looked in the direction of the woods. All I found of interest was some deer teeth scattered across the ground.


	2. Fake Stuff

**I don`t Gravity Falls because my name isn`t Alex**

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 2: Fake Stuff**

**Joe P.O.V.**

Kristen had showed me around town. It was a nice little town. "So, do you like it?" Kristen asked. "Yeah, this town must be obsessed with triangles" I replied. "What was that?" Kristen said. "Oh nothing" I replied. "What`s that over there?" I asked pointing to a tent with a star on top. "That was just some show run by a deranged 9 year old" Kristen answered. "Can we go to our favorite place?" said Blake and Harold in unison. "Oh yeah I totally forgot about that place!" Kristen said excitedly.

We were in front of a building called the Mystery Shack. The S had fallen off. Kristen pulled me inside with Blake, Harold, and Scott. We looked around at the weird thing until I finally said "All this stuff is fake." "Of course it is Joseph, I`m surprised your I.Q. went from -9 to -8." Scott taunted. "Stop it!" said Kristen. "Yeah it`s fake but it`s nice. Just don`t tell Blake and Harold" Kristen whispered in my ear. I looked over at Blake and Harold laughing at something called the Sascrotch which was a doll of Bigfoot wearing underwear. "Well, I`m going to the gift shop" I said. I was looking around the gift shop until I bumped into a kid who looked exactly like me.


	3. Meeting the Mystery Twins

**I don`t own Gravity Falls**

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Mystery Twins**

**Joe P.O.V.**

The boy was wearing a vest, shorts, and a hat with a pine tree on it. A girl near us with braces and a sweater said "Wow Dipper, it looks like you found your real twin!" The boy whose name was Dipper looked at the girl with a peeved off face. "My name is Mabel and this is my twin brother Dipper." "Uh Hello" I said. "Uh Hi" Dipper said "So, you two work here?" I asked. "Uh… Yeah" Dipper replied. "Seems like a nice quiet town" I said. "Yeah, but it`s actually-" Mabel started before Dipper covered her mouth. "So… Bye." I said awkwardly. "Uh… Bye" Dipper said awkwardly. As I was walking away I heard Mabel say "That kid is almost as weird and awkward as you!" Then I heard Dipper say "Be quiet Mabel."


	4. The Nightmare

**This is where things start to get juicy!**

**I don`t Gravity Falls**

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 4: The Nightmare**

**Joe P.O.V.**

Today was a long day. I was glad to finally go to sleep. When I fell asleep, I just saw me in total darkness. Then something illuminated the darkness. It was a blue orb. It danced around and I caught it in my hands. It found a way out and it created animals and flowers. But then a green orb came and erased all that the blue orb made. The green orb then went to the blue orb and erased the blue orb. Then, the green orb fell to the ground. It changed from green to yellow. The circle shape turned into a triangle shape. The triangle had one eye in the middle. Then, there was blue fire everywhere. I woke up with a jolt. I didn`t want to sleep anymore if I`m gonna get more nightmares like that. I pulled out my IPod and went on the internet.


	5. The Deal

**I don`t own Gravity Falls**

**The first paragraph is not in Joe P.O.V.**

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

Gideon was again summoning Bill Cipher to do his dirty work. There was an onimus laugh and Bill appeared. "Oh it`s you shortstack. What do you want?" "I need you to destroy the Pines family." Gideon answered. "Don`t you have something better to do?" Bill asked. "I didn`t just break out of jail just for you to say that!" Gideon screamed. "Ok, but you know the drill you gotta give me something." Bill said. Then Bill whispered in Gideon`s ear. "In fact, I`m going to do you a favor because I want this done so much." Bill said.

**Joe P.O.V**

I couldn`t get that nightmare out of my head. What did it mean? The doorbell went off. I went to go get it open. When I opened the door, I saw Mabel in a baby blue suit.


	6. Wrong Decision

**That sure was a cliffhanger!**

**I don`t Gravity Falls **

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 6: Wrong Decision**

**Joe P.O.V.**

"Uh… Hi Mabel" I said awkwardly. "Hi Joe!" Mabel said in her baby blue suit. "What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?" I asked. "Oh, I just wanted to see if we could hang out. Also, I like to wear different outfits." Mabel answered. "Ok, where do you want to go?" I said. "Up there" Mabel said pointing to a building at a top of a hill.

As we were walking, Mabel asked me this "You notice anything weird in this town?" "Not really other than the tons of triangles and dear teeth lying around." I answered. "We`re here!" Mabel exclaimed. We entered the building. "It has a nice view." I said. I looked out the window and saw the tent Kristen told me about yesterday. Mabel then smiled. Then, it hit me. Mabel had the same star as the one on the top of the tent on her suit. She also didn`t have any braces. "You`re not Mabel." I said shaking. "Oh, I am, just a different kind of Mabel." The Mabel doppelganger said while grasping her headband. I screamed.


	7. Cousins to the Rescue

**This is not written in Joe P.O.V **

**I don`t own Gravity Falls **

**7 Kids, 3 Books**

**Chapter 7: Cousins to the Rescue **

"Have you two seen Joe around?" Kristen asked Blake and Harold. "No" Blake said. "He went to answer the door but he never came back!" Harold said. "Maybe some paranormal thing took him!" Blake said excitedly. "Yeah!" shouted Harold. "Ugh. You`ve spending too much time around that shack." Scott said. "Well, I`m going to the Mystery Shack to ask those two kids where Joe is. Does anybody want to join me?" Kristen asked. "US!" shouted Blake and Harold in unison. "Not me" said Scott quietly. "2 out of 3, Scott" said Kristen as she dragged Scott out of the house.

"Hey guys! Wait, where`s Joe?" Mabel shouted. "That`s what we would like to know also." Kristen said. "So, you haven`t seen him either?" asked Dipper. Just then all of them heard a bloodcurdling scream. "Only one boy can scream like a girl that much." Kristen began. "Besides Dipper!" Mabel joked. "It`s Joe and it came from up there." Kristen said while pointing to a building on a hill. "Uh-Oh" said Dipper and Mabel in unison. "Here, we`ll take the Mystery Shack`s golf cart!" Dipper said. As they drove towards the building, Scott asked "What is going on!?" "Well…" began Dipper as he pulled a book with six fingers and a number 3 on the cover.


End file.
